The present disclosure relates to emulated execution environments.
When new hardware, such as a graphics chip, is being manufactured, software developers may want to test fake traffic and/or workloads to determine whether any modifications or changes should be made to the hardware prior to the completion of manufacturing. Once the hardware is manufactured, minimal amount of changes may be allowed to the hardware. However, a significant amount of time (e.g., weeks or months) may be necessary to simulate workloads on the hardware. In addition, significant company resources (e.g., expenses, employee time, and computing resources) may be required to simulate workloads. Moreover, besides the new hardware such as a graphics chip, a corresponding system with which the hardware interacts is also needed in order to test the new hardware. In many cases, due to cost and or time constraints, it may not be feasible to configure an entire system to test the new hardware. Thus, testing of new hardware may become cumbersome and cost prohibitive.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in testing of new hardware.